Hermann von Salza
Generalissimo Hermann von Salza (b. 1962) is the current leader of the State of Bexar. He is both Head of State and Government, and Commander-in-Chief of the Bexaran Forces. Early Life and Military Career Hermann von Salza was born in Cuidad del Rey, Bexar on the 17th of December 1962, the third son of Arturo and Olivia von Salza. Arturo von Salza was a senior politician and a decendant of a Prussian Officer, who had been appointed as an instructor with the Bexaran Army in 1886. In 1969, a Communist revolution forced the von Salza family to flee into exile. They first settled in Madrid, Spain as guests of the Spanish leader, Francisco Franco. Hermann's grandfather had fought as a volunteer with Franco during the Spanish Civil War. On the death of Franco in 1975, the family moved again, to the United States and obtained citizenship a year later, where Hermann completed his education. In 1980, Hermann joined the US Army and attended the United States Military Academy at West Point. After graduation he attended the Infantry Basic Officer Leader Course at Fort Benning, Georgia, followed by the Basic Airborne Course and the Ranger Course. In 1986, he joined the 1st Bn, 75th Ranger Regiment. He saw combat in Panama, Kuwait, Somalia, Iraq and Afganistan, the last as commander of the 75th Ranger Regiment, before retiring in 2005. Post Army Whilst serving in the Army, Hermann maintained contact with is friends and other Bexaran expatriates in the Hermandad (Brotherhood), a political organisation dedicated to overthrowing the Communist regime in Bexar. Upon his retirement from the Army, Hermann joined the organisation as the head of its military wing. He established and maintained contacts within the dissafected elements of the Bexaran military, which had suffered from purges and a lack of financial support as the Communists kept their own Revolutionary Guards fully modernised and well funded. With tactit CIA backing, Hermann von Salza formed a paramilitary unit for an eventual return to liberate Bexar, the Brigada d'Asalto Hermandad (BAH). The collapse of the Soviet Union, and continued cuts in aid from Cuba, had put a sever strain on Bexars economy, resulting in shortages of just about everything together with high unemployment rates. In 2008, the people of Bexar rose in protest. The Communists with typical disregard for life or dignity brutally supressed the protests with great loss of life. Days later, the BAH with Hermann von Salza at its head sailed for Bexar on specially converted ships owned by his elder brother. The brigade landed on Bexar at Bahía de Montego and immediately pushed inland to a tumultuous welcome from all citizens that they encountered. The Communist leadership ordered the Regular Army to counter attack, but instead the Army and the Air Force defected en masse, apart from a few small units. Joining with the BAH and placing themselves under von Salza's command, they pushed for the capital. In January 2009, only the Palacio Real remained in Communist hands. After bombing by the Air Force, Hermann von Salza himself led the final assault which ended the Communist regime. Consolidation of Power With the Communists gone, Hermann von Salza quickly moved to consolidate his position. The Hermandad was declared the sole legal party in Bexar, and asserted itself as the main component of the Movimiento Nacional. In a state of emergency-like status, central committee of the Hermandad worked as makeshift legislature of Bexar until the passing of the Organic Law of 2009 (Ley Organica) and the Constituting of the National Council Act (Ley Constitutiva de las Consejo Nacional) the same year, which saw the grand opening of the Consejo Nacional on July 18, 2009. The Organic Law stipulated the government to be ultimately responsible for all legislation of the country, while defining the Consejo Nacional as a purely advisory body elected by neither direct or universal suffrage. As all ministers were appointed on the grace of von Salza as the "Chief" of state and government, he was monopolized as the one source of legislation. The law of national referendums (Ley del Referendum Nacional), passed in 2010 approved for all "fundamental law" to be approved by a popular referendum, in which only the family heads could vote. International Career In Nordreich, he has served as Oberst (2ic) and Feldmarschall (Commander) of the Grossdeutschland Division. He was also a member of the former Althing from January to July 2011. He recieved the title of Markgraf for his services to Nordreich by the former Kaiser, Nemhauser. He was until recently the Feldmarschall of the Tyr Division, the military wing of the Nordland University. Awards Nordreich *Knights Cross of the Iron Cross *Iron Cross 2nd Class *Iron Cross 3rd Class *Wound Badge in Gold *Wound Badge in Bronze *Nuclear Wound Badge Links *Bexar Category:Bexar Category:Politicians Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood